Dear Andy: Part Two
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Andrew Rize receives a letetr from an old friend: Danny Fenton. What should he tell him now?


A/N: HUZZAH! And I have magically reappeared to my part of Axel (**Insubordinance**)'s greatest idea yet! XD! All of her ideas are great, but I like this one most of all! You didn't do half bad, my friend! But anyway, this is the second part of 'Dear, Andy'. To read the first part, go to **_Insubordinance_**'s page! Anywho, here goes!

By the way, Andrew Rize/Jonathan Ghost belongs to me. Mike and Melissa are also mine alone and Andrew's father is also mine. Danny belongs to Butch Hartman.

* * *

**__**

Dear Andy: Part Two

5S5S5  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for everything  
5S5S5

"Shut up!.!.!" he shouted and slammed the door to his bedroom behind him. He walked to his desk top and sat down in the chair, putting his head on his arms and giving an exasperated sigh before sitting up, standing up, and tossing the lamp there onto the ground with a swift swipe of his arm. He felt like just killing the guy! He was drunk again. Like he always was. And it wasn't making things any better to be arguing. What's worst, this has been going on for years. Ever since he could remember. He hated talking to people about his dad. What could he say? "Oh, my dad's a thief for a living, and he's a drunkard! Yeah, don't you wish you could be me?"

No way, things would just get worst. Like they always do. But at least now he had an escape. He's had one for almost a year now. His one true reason to live in this dark, stinkin' world.

Then, a small voice caught his attention. "Andy?" it came.

"Don't call me that," Andrew replied. His name was Andrew Rize Jr. The son of a thief. He had mistreated, dark brown hair that hung around his ears and some times the front of his face. It wasn't too long, but not exactly short either. His eyes were a hazel-brown color and his left ear was pierced with a small silver loop. His attire was simple: a white T-shirt with a green long-sleeve shirt beneath that, and khaki colored cargo pants. And these days, he was known for his short-temper. But just as soon as he heard that voice, his anger went away. It was as if this one person could make him calm down. Why? Because he was like a younger brother. He depended on him. His name was Mike. But unlike most younger brothers, he was a ghost. A living soul, in a sense. Andrew turned to him. The ghost was only about four feet high and around the age of ten. He was short and chubby, but not what you would call fat. His white, blue-striped shirt was messy, but intact. His blue jeans were torn at the hems, but it didn't matter. He was Mike and he was one of Andrew's only true friends. And he was also the cause of the greatest change in his life.

"I heard the argument," came another voice. This time it was female. It belonged to the beautiful ghoul named Melissa. She was Andrew's other best friend. A ghoul that had come along with Mike. She had long blonde hair and a white T-shirt with blue jeans. She was Andrew's favorite companion, although one year older than him.

"He was drunk again," he replied solemnly. "I can't handle him like this."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been out so late," Melissa said.

"I had stuff to do," he replied.

"Another task?"

Andrew nodded. Melissa frowned, but said nothing else on the matter.  
"I've got something that might cheer you up even if it's not much," Melissa said, making appear a folded envelope in her hand. "A letter. I rescued it from your father. He didn't get a chance to read it."

****

5S5S5  
No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
That nothing ever goes the way it should  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
'Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away  
5S5S5

"From who?" he asked quietly.

"An old friend, I suppose," Melissa replied, shrugging. Andrew took the mistreated envelope into his hand and sat down at his desk. He read the name on the return address and frowned.

As he read the name, memories came flooding back to him. The black-haired, blue-eyed boy that had been one of his very best friends. He thought the guy had forgotten all about him by now. He was his partner in crime. All that three years ago at Space Camp. Then one day, it was as if he never existed.

His father, Andrew Rize Senior, had become an even bigger drunk after the death of a close friend, Zoria Petes. He began to expect more of Andrew Jr. and he just couldn't keep up. He learned the basic tricks: picking locks, moving with great stealth, climbing, the works. His powers made it easier for him too, but even before that, it was still not easy. The whole idea of thievery just didn't come to him as quickly and as simple. He knew how to steal, but not for personal gain. That was never the point to him.

But as this was going on, the letters seemed to mean nothing. All he wanted to do was get away. Get away from the drunk father he'd grown to hate. To hate with such hatred that he began to fight back when the man wasn't sober. Then one day, Mike came along. And Melissa too. Andrew found himself helping Mike. The ghost had been bound in ghost-proof ropes. Andrew had taken a pocket knife to the cut ropes loose. During his frenzy, he'd hurt himself. The ectoplasm from Mike's wounds got into his bloodstream. And the unexpected happened. Andrew found himself being turned into a freak: a half-ghost, Melissa put it. But it was also his escape. His only way to really fall into himself. Now, he could get away whenever he wanted. Fly anywhere in this stinkin' place known as LA. Not to mention that with Melissa, came the ability to be able to go into a dimension he'd come to know as the Ghost Zone. And in there, he began to learn more and more how to use his powers. Eventually, he could these powers to his advantage when on jobs with his father.

But now, here it was. A letter he could have just as easily ignored, but couldn't. "Are you going to open it?" Melissa's voice protruded his thoughts. Andrew frowned but nodded. Around him, broken glass lay on the floor from items he'd swiped off in his rampage, but he didn't care. He picked up a pen and searched for paper. Once he'd found some, he settled down and opened the envelope. And he began to read. The messy script was most recognizable as Danny Fenton's scrawl. The boy smiled at this revelation and proceeded to the read the letter. All the while, his smile slowly vanished, and the two ghosts read from over his shoulders.****

5S5S5  
I'm so far away  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything  
5S5S5

It began with the simple greeting before going on to talk about Danny's hometown: Amity Park. Andrew read with great interest. Danny talked about the ghost attacks and all the different things that went on. He described what his parents were like. Then came the number one question: What are your parents like? Andrew knew he'd told Danny before that he'd been raised by his father alone. But he'd never revealed anything other than that. It had felt so unsuitable. He frowned deeper, and kept reading.

Danny described that he liked one his friends: Sam Manson. Then went on about another girl he liked as well. But then came another question. Question number two: do you have any really good friends? _I have friends, _Andrew thought. _The best I could ask for. But not your normal friends either._

Then it went on to reveal the most interesting information he'd ever imagined. A revelation hat he couldn't believe. And he took his time in reading it too. Danny Fenton, his used-to-be best friend, was just like him. A half-ghost. He looked up from the letter and said nothing for a long while.

"Are you going to write back?" Melissa asked.

Andrew was about to answer when a sound from his door caught his ear. The sound of his door being forced open sent the teen bolting to his feet. At that moment, his father barged in.

"Dad!" Andrew exclaimed. His nose soon caught up with his eyes and his face scrunched up at the smell of alcohol and beer and cigarette smoke.

Melissa and Mike were frozen in place. Unfortunately, that meant that Melissa's leg was going right through the solid chair. That would be hard to explain…

****

5S5S5  
No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice  
No more pushing you away  
'Cause I'll be busy watching things go my way  
Never looking back on this anymore  
'Cause what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away  
5S5S5

"Andrew!" shouted the drunken man. He was a muscular guy. His eyes drooped and he smelled of drunkenness. He had the same colored eyes as Andrew and the same colored hair. He leaned against the door frame not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't stand on his own two feet. "Who are these two?"

Andrew looked at the two ghosts, who looked back at him with fearful expressions. "No one, dad, there's no one here. You're imagining things," he said quickly and as calmly as possible. His dad was drunk, it would be easy to make him think he was hallucinating. Andrew even rose both hands up to show he was being as truthful as possible. He took a couple steps towards his father.

The big man grunted and pulled back. He made a swing forward, as if to fend off the boy. Andrew pulled back. "Dad, what are you doing?" he inquired harshly.

"You think I haven't noticed?" his dad questioned.

"Noticed what?" Andrew asked.

"How your hands glow? Or your eyes change color? You think I'm blind? I ain't blind!" he shouted and made another swing at Andrew. This one nearly hit him in the chest. Andrew arched his back and the fist swooshed right past him. He stumbled back. "What are you? Some sort of demon?" his father questioned angrily.

"Dad, you're not making sense!" Andrew tried again.

His dad made another swing, this time, Andrew had to lean back as his father's fist sailed right in front of his nose. Unfortunately, this set the boy off balance. It sent him crashing into the chair behind him, causing him to trip and fall backwards into his desk. He just barely didn't hit his head, but his right hand wasn't so lucky. He fell down in a way where both hands fell to his left, as if in frail attempt to pick himself right back up. While his left hand fell safely, his right hand slammed right down on a couple of glass fragments from both the light bulb of the lamp that he'd thrown from his desk and a broken picture frame. He howled out and grasped his hand at the wrist and looked at it. It bled from four tiny fragments right there in the palm of his hand. His teeth clenched and his eyes squinted. But even though the pain was excruciating, all he could do was stare back up at the big man.

"Leave him alone!" Melissa said, getting in front of Andrew, blocking his father from him.

"I knew you weren't hallucinations!" Senior said.

"Neither of us are!" Mike added, also getting in front of Andrew.

The teen was so surprised at this that he was speechless. His father was a little bit afraid, Andrew guessed, because the big man began to retreat. "All of you can go to hell!" the man shouted before storming out the room. Andrew's heart was pounding so fast and loud, he could hear it in his head. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and then noticed Melissa's hand coming in front of his face. He looked at her and saw her smiling face. She crouched down and took his bloodied hand. "Let's see here…" she murmured. Andrew watched her.

She gently pulled the tiny fragments out, Andrew digging the nails of his other hand into the carpeted floor every time she did. At last, all the fragments were out and all that was left was blood and a couple of small wounds. And already, the cuts were beginning to heal. Andrew guessed that having some ghost-blood in you really did have its advantages. He sighed and watched as Melissa stood and extended her hand towards him.

He took her hand and stood up. He was surprised at how some times she was solid, and others she was not. "Thanks," he whispered. He wasn't used to saying that to anyone, so the word was a bit tough on his cords. Melissa nodded. From downstairs they heard the sound of glass breaking and a door opening and slamming shut. The trio said nothing for a long time. Then Andrew broke the silence with a simple movement. He swiped up an old photograph from his pocket and looked at it. The photograph wasn't exactly old, it was just that it was tattered from being handled so much. "Dad'll be gone 'til morning at most," he announced. "I wanna be gone by then."

"What should I do?" Melissa asked.

"Set up some arrangements in the Ghost Zone for me," Andrew said. "I'm gonna need some practice if I'm gonna take the job. And I'm gonna need some information for this guy: ask around. Skulker, Technus, anyone. I just need to know weaknesses, power-points, the works." He handed the picture to Melissa.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Melissa asked, scanning the picture.

"I just don't want to be here anymore, and I need something to do while I get things settled," Andrew replied.

"If you say so," Melissa mumbled and stashed the picture into her jeans pocket. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She snapped her fingers in a split-second, she was gone. Andrew sighed and walked over to his desk where the letter and blank sheet of paper and pencil still lay almost undisturbed.

****

5S5S5  
I'm so far away  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything  
5S5S5

He began to write on the paper. Then, only after he'd gotten as far as 'Dear Danny', a loud sound rang through the entire neighborhood. A gun-shot. Andrew turned in his chair, as if expecting someone to enter through his door again. It didn't sound very close, so Andrew guessed it was near five or more blocks away. It was only an echo. And he knew who'd shot the gun. The realization came over him with a feeling of dread that over-came and choked him. He looked down at the ground and took a breath before gulping and closing his eyes. Another shot rang out. He didn't want to know who shot it this time.

"Andy?" Mike asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The young ghost's eyes glowed a dull green color. Andrew smiled thinly and turned back to the paper. He picked up the pencil again and continued writing.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

****

5S5S5  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for  
Everything  
5S5S5

"I decided….it's about time I catch up with some things," the teen replied. "I think it's about time there was a little reunion between an old friend and I."

"Who was in that picture?" Mike asked as he watched Andrew write words down on the paper he couldn't quite read.

"An old friend," he replied solemnly, almost unhappily.

****

5S5S5  
I'm so far away  
5S5S5

Mike didn't understand, so he only kept watching. After Andrew had about one-third of the page covered with his surprisingly neat scrawl, he stopped writing and chewed on his lower lip, thinking. "I know it was dad who shot that gun we heard earlier," he whispered quietly. "I can't go by the name of Andrew Rize anymore."

Mike didn't understand. He gave Andrew a puzzled look. Andrew smiled fondly and said, "Help me think of a name, Mike."

Mike put the tip of his pointer finger between his lips and thought for a while. This was his thinking posture. It never failed to amuse Andrew how his eyes always looked at the ground in an almost cross-eyed kind of fashion. "Jonathan?" Mike asked. Andrew blinked.

"Like that cop guy?" he asked. Mike nodded.

"Jonathan Gonzales," Andrew murmured the whole name. "It won't work. A thief by the name of a cop? I don't think so…." He looked at the paper and signed off another name. He didn't smile or anything, just read it over and murmured something incoherent.

****

5S5S5  
Hey, hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Hey, hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my face  
Getting me through this day

5S5S5

Melissa soon reappeared, having gotten enough information to please Andrew. She'd caught him in the midst of folding the letter and putting it in a new envelope he'd found. He nodded his thank-you and looked around the old room. This place, he thought, had been his sanctuary since he could remember. Then, when he got his powers, it had been merely been a place to rest. But now, it was going to be the past.

"Oh, almost forgot," Melissa said, cutting his thoughtful-train short. He looked at her. "Technus gave me this to give to you."

She handed the boy something wrapped in white cloth. Andrew took it from her and unwrapped it. A shiny, silver-colored boomerang. The edges, he could see, were blades. Sharp blades. He looked at Melissa questioningly.

"He said it may come in handy," she replied. Andrew nodded and wrapped it back up before putting it in his cargo jeans pocket.

He looked at the ground and reached down to pull a picture from between the broken frame of a photograph. He looked at the picture and sighed before putting it in his pocket. He walked over to the only other piece of furniture in the room other than his bed and opened the drawer on the desk. He pulled out a couple of stamps and a couple of gloves. He took a pair of scissors and cut off the fingers of one of the gloves and placed it on his right hand. The other glove he put away into another pocket before looking back at the couple of ghosts before him.

"So this is it?" Melissa asked. "We're hitting the road?"

"I don't want to be here anymore, I told you," Andrew said. "I just want to get away from this place, this city, this state. I don't care about anything else. From this point on, I'm leaving Andy behind."

"You've been Andy since we met you," Melissa snapped. "You can't leave who you are behind! Your mom-"

"My mom isn't here anymore," Andrew cut in. "My mom is gone because of that stupid fool I'm trying to get away **_from_**. Because of him, other than you guys, I've got no one."

Melissa quieted down. She knew the story. Andrew's mother had been a mistake for his father. So he'd left her. His mother, Maria, was a beautiful woman. Long, brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She never had a chance to tell Andrew's father that she was pregnant. He found out about four years later when Andrew was two that he even had a son. He argued with Maria for days until finally, she legally refused to give him any part of Andrew's custody. This made his father extremely angry. And when the boy had just barely turned four, he came in and crashed everything. Andrew's mother dropped dead in her living room after a gun was fired.

Andrew didn't remember all the details because he was so young, but he did remember, and vividly, a loud bang and his beautiful, twenty-four-year-old mother dropping dead before him. Afterwards, it was all a blur. He didn't like to talk about it, so they never questioned him. Only Melissa truly understood the tale. Mike didn't really get it. He'd been a young ghost after all.

**_5S5S5 _**

Hey, hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
It feels so good to say  
5S5S5

"So who are you now then?" Melissa asked solemnly. Andrew shrugged.

"I'll explain later," he said.

Melissa nodded. "Shall I teleport us into the Ghost Zone?" she asked. From a distance Andrew could hear the sound of sirens from ambulances and police cars. He took a couple of seconds before nodding his head.

"But first," he mumbled. He held out the envelope to her. "I need to mail a letter to a friend." Melissa took a look at the envelope and the address written on one side. She sighed and nodded.

"Better transform. The Ghost one only knows you by ghost form," she reminded him. Jonathan nodded and was suddenly surrounded by a dark cloud of black and white electric bolts. The bolts slowly vanished, leaving behind a person that only changed in attire and other small features. Andrew's hair and eyes had turned a red color. His clothes changed into a black, loose-collared shirt and his regular khaki colored cargo pants. And then, they were off.

It was good-bye to yesterday and hello to a fresh start. Andrew wasn't sure he was going to leave behind his experiences. They were what made him who he is. But he was happy to leave behind all the grieving and depression and anger that had tailed him all these years.

For now, he was a new person with a new identity.

He was a thief by choice and a thief by means of survival.

And things were only going to get better, he convinced himself. His past would remain his past. Unless someone made it otherwise. And he was sure, as sure as the fact he knew the Ghost Zone was green, that no one would ever dig deep enough to find out about neither his motives nor his messed up childhood.

He would make sure of it.

****

5S5S5  
I'm so far away  
I've been changing but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you  
5S5S5

'Dear Danny:

I guess life's been tough on us both, eh? Things just are so out of hand these days, I can hardly keep up any longer. I'm just glad I'm so far away from it all. Oceans away in my head, ya know? The only consolation…

I've changed, Danny. I've changed so much since we last wrote to each other. I'm not the kid you knew back at Space Camp. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. And just like you, I've got another identity. I'd want to leave my past behind as much as any other guy like me, but that's not very possible is it?

Yeah, I've got two really great friends. But you'd never imagine who they were. Their names are Mike and Melissa, no last names offered.

But the wise old man once said, "Expect the unexpected." And another once said, "Things always seem to come right back at ya to bite you in the ass." I should have listened. It was nice to hear from you after so long. We'll be meeting again soon. Just wait.

Signed,  
An Old Friend  
Andrew Rize, Jr.  
Jonathan Ghost

****

5S5S5

I'm so far away…  
_5S5S5_


End file.
